


nervous

by chqrryseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chqrryseok/pseuds/chqrryseok
Summary: donghyuck makes jaemin so incredibly nervous





	nervous

jaemin’s nerves build up in the pit of his stomach as he stares at the boy just a few centimeters away from him.

he takes a deep breath in, and breathes against the boys lips.

donghyuck stares at him as he waits for jaemin to make a move.

and so jaemin’s right hand travels its way up to donghyuck’s shoulder and his other hand lays limply on the boys waist. he adjusts himself  
on his lap and scoots impossibly closer to him and as he moves forward to connect their lips his heart pounds against his ribcage so violently he can feel it in his ears.

donghyuck smells slightly of cigarettes, a smell jaemin has always hated, but with donghyuck, it’s refreshing.

and so jaemin lets go.

he closes his eyes and lets the adrenaline run loose in his veins and oversaturate him with fear and excitement.

and its like a boom when their lips connect. an expolsion so loud he can almost hear it.

he slowly lets out a shaky sigh against donghyuck’s lips as donghyuck grips his hips. 

his hands vibrate as they move to the boys hair and jaemin is so filled with emotion he could almost cry.

donghyuck managed to make everything magical, he noticed, and he’s not just saying that because this is his very first kiss.

no because donghyuck lit up entire buildings when he walked through them. he left trails of growing flowers flourishing where he walked. he  
was sweet, but an asshole, and jaemin thinks he’s a perfect balance of the two. and jaemin gets butterflies when donghyuck holds his hand   
“just cause” donghyuck says. and jaemin cant help but feel like soaring through the sky five thousand fucking times when donghyuck looks at him.

because donghyuck’s touch burns with sweet honey. because when he touches him, hugs or just by chance their skin meets, it burns so fucking bad his skin blisters.

because donghyuck makes his nervous.

as nervous as humanly possible.

he fucks him up so bad. he makes him shiver, as if it’s winter and jaemin has fallen in a frozen pond. he makes him burn like he’s in the middle of the sun. but he makes him feel so special, like he’s the only person in the world with donghyuck and he doesn’t know how.

donghyuck makes him feel like hes eaten to much strawberry shortcake. because he calls to him and he tastes good on the tongue but his stomach hurts so bad.

donghyuck makes him nervous.

donghyuck disconnects his lips from jaemin’s and places his lips just where jaemin’s jaw and neck connect.

and there it goes.

the pounding of his heart and jaemin cries a little cause he’s so overwhelmed but he controls his breathing and clutches onto donghyuck’s shirt.

“i-i”

he tries to get the word out and the adrenaline travels throughout his  
blood. he can feel it in every inch of his skin and bones. it tickles.

“i-i really l-l-like” jaemin breathes out again and sighs

“you” he can feel donghyuck smile against his neck

“hmm?” and jaemin whines a little in aggraration and slams his right knee down. donghyuck giggles as he finds it amusing.

“you can repeat yourself for me, hmm?” he says gently and kisses just above jaemins ear and leans back against the couch to look at him. he rubs circles into the back of jaemin’s waist with his thumbs to comfort him.

“donghyuck, i r-really like you a-and i um” jaemin takes his eyes away from him and looks down at his fingers as he fiddles with them, but donghyuck is quick to push his chin up so that he’s looking at him once again.

“a-and you make me feel special. b-because when you smile at me and call me p-pretty it feels like im flying and i cant come down. b-because you make me so nervous. more nervous than anything else a-and you’re so unpredictable but its so pretty a-and-” donghyuck stops jaemin from rambling. he kisses him on the lips and then leaves  
little kisses on jaemins neck. jaemin fully relaxes and lets go of the tension he’s just now realizing is there.

“you’re really cute, you know that?” jaemin’s face fills with red and he looks down in embarrassment. donghyuck laughs and kisses his cheek.

“i like you too, cutie” donghyuck responds. jaemin slowly looks up at him. donghyuck cups his cheek and on instinct jaemin melts into his touch.

“i like you. a lot. i wanna make you feel like you’re the only person in the universe who matters. i wanna make you feel like you’re  
the brightest, prettiest star in the sky, because you are. you’re so special and you deserve to feel that way” donghyuck runs his fingers through jaemin’s hair and jaemin relaxes even more.

“i wanna take care of you. make you feel like you have everything you need. make you happier than anything else because that’s what you deserve. jaemin, i really like you”

jaemin pouts a little and rests his head even more against donghyuck hand that has made its way back to his cheek.

“really?” and donghyuck smiles brighter than ever.

“really. you’re the prettiest boy in the universe” and he kisses him once more.

jaemin makes donghyuck a little nervous too


End file.
